


Ta voix partout sur mes murs

by UghRainbows



Category: Le Palmashow - Fandom, Palmashow
Genre: 'fin ça parle de mort et de fin du monde tu vois, 2020 ct bien pourri quand même, Angst, M/M, bref bonne année, c'est ma fic du nouvel an, chaque nouvel an mtn j'écris une fanfic sur un ship impopulaire, mais genre super angst, on est là pour chialer sa grande race, parce qu'ici on est pas là pour rigoler, parce que oui, pas de smut non plus, rien de soft ici, ça sert à rien mais c'est cool
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UghRainbows/pseuds/UghRainbows
Summary: Comment la fin du monde s'est produite, ou comment deux âmes égarées se sont enfin trouvées.
Relationships: Grégoire Ludig/David Marsais





	Ta voix partout sur mes murs

**Author's Note:**

> cc c'est moi  
> jviens poser une fanfic sur le palmashow, comme ça on sera 8  
> ce sera ni fluffy ni humoristique, vrmt jvais vous plomber le moral  
> ici on va parler d'un médium qui gribouille sur ses murs et d'un mec paumé dans sa vie >:)  
> y'aura genre un bisou  
> voilà allez mtn lisez à vos risques et périls  
> ah et jme suis pas relue du tout du coup bon hein  
> /!\ attention ça va parler de mort et d'hp /!\

Son marqueur allait bientôt mourir. Il irait s’en racheter un autre, une fois qu’il aurait fini avec sa phrase. « J’en ai plus, je vais en racheter », c’était ce qu’il écrivait. Clairement pas la phrase la plus importante du siècle, mais il l’avait entendue. Et tout ce qu’il entendait dans sa tête, il l’écrivait. Depuis des années, même quand il n’habitait pas ici. Parce qu’il aimait tellement cette voix qu’il voulait se rappeler de chacun des mots qu’elle prononçait. Quand bien même c’était juste un soupir, un gémissement. Quand bien même il n’avait plus de place sur ses murs. Il suffisait juste d’écrire plus petit. Et lorsque, fatigué et sur le point de s’endormir à même le sol, les mains noires de marqueur, il relisait une à une toutes les phrases, tout lui revenait en mémoire. Chaque petite intonation. 

Quand il était petit, il pensait que comme tous les autres enfants, il avait un ami imaginaire. Un ami qui, de temps à autre, tous les cinq jours environ, lui soufflait une petite phrase. Sauf qu’il avait fini par apprendre qu’on était sensé voir cet ami imaginaire, pas juste l’entendre. Ses parents ne s’en étaient pas trop inquiétés, le petit David était peut-être juste un peu spécial, ça arrivait à tout le monde. Sauf que la voix n’était pas partie. À onze ans, ils étaient partis voir un psychologue, pour comprendre ce qu’il se passait. À tous les autres niveaux, tout allait parfaitement bien, il était peut-être un peu renfermé, mais rien de plus. L’hypothèse d’une immaturité du cortex plut aux parents, qui le laissèrent en paix. Mais les phrases étaient toujours là. Et ce qui interloquait David, c’est que la voix ne lui parlait pas : c’étaient des phrases anodines, que tout le monde pourrait prononcer, et qui n’étaient jamais adressées à lui. 

À treize ans, un nouveau arriva dans son collège, et les apparitions de la voix se multiplièrent par dizaines. Au lieu d’être toutes les semaines, il l’entendait plusieurs fois par jour. Et il avait fini par se rendre compte que le timbre qu’il entendait dans sa tête correspondait parfaitement à celui du nouveau. Là avait commencé sa chute. Au départ, il avait trouvé ça génial. Quelle coïncidence, sérieusement ! Il voulait aller lui parler, mais il ne trouvait pas de prétexte autre que « hey, c’est marrant parce que t’as la même voix que celle que j’entends dans ma tête » et c’était un troisième. Et puis, un jour, il lui était rentré dedans par mégarde, et ils avaient rapidement échangé quelques excuses polies. Et David trouva que c’était la meilleure discussion qu’il avait jamais eue. La nuit même, il s’était endormi sans soucis, espérant pouvoir plus interagir avec lui dans l’avenir. 

Durant cette nuit, il eut le pire cauchemar de sa vie. Du sang, des morts par milliards, quelque chose comme la fin du monde. Et tout avait l’air si réel. Il s’était réveillé en sueur, et la voix avait surgi dans sa tête. Son cerveau innocent d’adolescent décida de ne pas donner de lien à ces deux évènements. Plus le temps passait, plus il essayait de se rapprocher de l’autre garçon, dont il avait appris qu’il s’appelait Grégoire, plus la voix était fréquente, plus il développait une obsession étrange avec lui et la voix. Il avait fini par acheter un calepin et noter chaque phrase que la voix disait, et les regarder le soir avec un sourire inconscient aux lèvres.

Mais les cauchemars étaient aussi de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus détaillés. Au bout d’un moment, ne trouvant pas le sommeil et ne voulant pas vraiment le trouver, il avait fini par faire le lien avec effroi. Voir ce garçon, et entendre la voix aussi fréquemment, augmentait ses cauchemars. Et s’ils étaient prémonitoires ? Dans tous les films qu’il avait vus, les rêves aussi nets étaient sensés se produire dans l’avenir. Pris d’une peur panique, il décida de ne plus jamais voir Grégoire, d’être aussi loin que possible de lui.

Seulement, la voix continua d’apparaître, et il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de continuer à noter les phrases qu’elle énonçait. Bientôt, il finit son calepin, et partit s’en acheter un autre. Puis un autre. Et à la fin du collège, ses parents commencèrent à s’inquiéter. Son cycle de sommeil avait l’air catastrophique, il était constamment absent mentalement, et sa chambre était un bazar sans nom. Bien sûr, c’était le cas de beaucoup d’adolescents, mais lui n’avait vraiment pas l’air d’aller bien. Et leurs soupçons se confirmèrent quand ils découvrirent les calepins remplis de phrases en écriture tantôt correcte, tantôt horrible, avec tous types de crayons. Des phrases banales, mais pas adressées à lui, exactement comme la voix que David était sensé avoir cessé d’entendre depuis quelques années (c’était ce qu’il leur avait dit pour éviter qu’ils ne s’inquiètent).

Ils décidèrent de retourner voir un psychologue, qui, après plusieurs entretiens individuels, finit par conseiller d’aller voir un psychiatre. Les entretiens avec le psychiatre finirent par le mener dans un hôpital psychiatrique, où on l’interna pour schizophrénie. Là-bas, la voix sembla se calmer, et tout le monde se dit que le traitement fonctionnait. Mais elle était toujours là. Et David savait qu’il n’était pas schizophrène. C’était différent. Cette voix appartenait à Grégoire, il le savait. Et une amie qu’il s’était fait là-bas lui avait un jour dit qu’elle avait lu un livre où on avait des phrases que notre âme sœur avait dites écrites sur notre poignet tous les jours. Il lui avait demandé si elle avait déjà entendu une voix différente de la sienne dans sa tête dire quelque chose, et elle avait répondu que non.

Et après plusieurs nuits d’insomnie où tout se mettait en place, il finit par arriver à une conclusion qui pouvait paraître folle, mais qui reliait tous les éléments. Il avait une capacité étrange. Et une âme sœur. Grégoire l’était. Peu importait dans quel sens, il était évident qu’ils étaient faits l’un pour l’autre. Il était le seul à pouvoir entendre son âme sœur dans sa tête, et ce pour une raison : c’était un avertissement. S’il se rapprochait trop de lui, la fin du monde aurait lieu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais c’était la seule conclusion plausible qu’il avait trouvée. S’il était avec son âme sœur, il provoquerait littéralement la mort de l’humanité toute entière. Rien que ça.

Il avait fini par sortir de l’hôpital, après avoir convaincu tout le monde qu’il allait mieux. Il dormait toujours aussi peu et notait toujours les phrases qu’il entendait (c’était le seul moyen de rapprochement qu’il s’autorisait, celui-ci n’allait rien provoquer du tout), mais mentir était possible. Et il s’était débrouillé pour déménager seul à l’autre bout du pays, aussi loin que possible de son ancien collège. Un soir, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à noter la phrase qu’il venait juste d’entendre (« mais tu sais quoi, l’amour, c’est que des conneries »), il se rendit compte que tous ses calepins étaient pleins, que s’il s’écrivait sur la peau, ça finirait par partir, et qu’il était bien trop tard pour aller acheter quoi que ce soit, tout était déjà fermé. Il décida alors de l’écrire au crayon à papier tout près de son lit, histoire de s’en rappeler le lendemain matin. Et finalement, il décida d’arrêter d’acheter des calepins. À la place, il s’achèterait des marqueurs. En parallèle, il avait décroché un job à la caisse d’un supermarché, juste histoire de pouvoir continuer à acheter ses feutres, ses repas sommaires, et payer son loyer en paix. 

Au fond, il n’avait plus vraiment de but dans la vie, sinon s’éloigner autant que possible de Grégoire, et de continuer à noter les phrases sur les murs. Peu à peu, sa chambre s’était transformée en une sorte d’œuvre d’art contemporaine, et ce fut le sort réservé à sa salle de bain, sa cuisine, et l’entièreté de son appartement. C’était la seule chose à le rendre heureux. Il avait plusieurs fois réfléchi à la mort, seul dans son salon et allongé sur le sol froid, en se disant que c’était peut-être le seul moyen d’empêcher la fin du monde, mais après réflexion, il ne voulait pas partir. Si partir voulait dire ne plus jamais entendre la voix, alors il voulait rester en vie. C’était peut-être égoïste, mais c’était la seule chose à le rendre véritablement heureux, et il voulait garder ce bonheur autant que possible. 

Ce jour-là, il était parti s’acheter de nouveaux marqueurs. Il prenait ceux de d’habitude, machinalement, sans faire attention aux autres clients. C’était comme ça qu’il trébucha presque sur quelqu’un d’autre. Sur le point de s’excuser, il releva la tête, et crut s’étouffer quand il reconnut Grégoire. En même temps, la voix était apparue plus souvent qu’avant depuis peu. Décidant soudainement de garder le silence, il partit payer en vitesse, et s’enfuit aussi vite qu’il le put vers son appartement. 

Le silence qui l’accueillit chez lui était horriblement accusateur. Alors qu’une partie de lui le félicitait pour son bon sens, la majorité le maudissait pour ne pas être resté, avoir discuté avec lui, qui sait, avoir renoué avec lui. Il avait empêché la fin du monde, et il n’arrivait pas à s’en réjouir. Peut-être qu’éviter son âme sœur, et ses sentiments par la même occasion, n’était pas si évident que ça. Il n’était pas un justicier, il le savait, mais de là à ne pas savoir garder ses émotions en cage… Il lui prit une furieuse envie de se jeter par la fenêtre, là, tout de suite. Ça valait mieux que de se combattre intérieurement éternellement, non ? 

Il allait rejoindre son lit, et tenter de dormir (tout en sachant que son sommeil serait de courte durée et perturbé par des cauchemars horriblement réalistes tout du long), quand on sonna à l’entrée. Qui pouvait bien vouloir rentrer chez lui ? À moins que ce soit… Il écarta cette pensée de sa tête. Quand bien même ils étaient âmes sœurs, Grégoire ne l’avait probablement pas reconnu, avec la mine qu’il avait… Non, c’était impossible. Il alla alors ouvrir, en pensant que c’était un livreur qui s’était trompé de porte, espérant que l’univers soit clément avec lui.

Et apparemment, l’univers lui en voulait.

-Alors je sais, c’est mal de suivre les gens dans la rue, commença Grégoire. C’était pas mon intention, moi, à la base, je voulais te rattraper. Mais tu t’en es allé tellement vite que, bah, j’ai pu que te suivre. Et après, quand j’ai vu que t’étais rentré dans cet immeuble, j’ai juste attendu qu’un voisin rentre à son tour pour aller juste derrière lui et repérer ton étage. Bref, du coup, je suis là. 

-Pars, s’il-te-plaît, fut tout ce que David arriva à dire. Il n’avait plus la force de se cacher derrière un masque, c’était à peine s’il avait celle de retenir ses sentiments de lui sauter à la gorge et de prendre son cerveau en otage.

-Ah… T’es pas dans le bon mood ce soir, c’est ça ? Bon, bah c’est pas grave, j’imagine que je peux revenir demain matin… à onze heures, ça te va ? J’ai vraiment envie qu’on reprenne contact…

Il était sur le point de lui demander de ne jamais remettre les pieds ici, et surtout pas chez lui, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un couinement désespéré, et toutes ses forces lâchèrent. Toutes. C’était pour ça qu’il ne put empêcher ses bras de se lancer autour du cou de Grégoire, et son corps de se jeter contre lui. C’est pour ça qu’il ne put empêcher des larmes fatiguées et résignées de couler. Le jeune homme, visiblement surpris, ne sut pas quoi faire et resta les bras ballants pendant approximativement cinq longues secondes où tout ce qui résonnait dans l’immeuble étaient les longs sanglots déchirants de son ancien ami, puis caressa lentement son dos. Il ne savait pas ce qui s’était passé cette dernière décennie, mais ça n’avait pas l’air d’avoir été de tout repos.

Il entra alors dans l’appartement, David trop fatigué et occupé à pleurer pour lui expliquer la décoration. Il la trouva plutôt originale et pas si laide que ça dans les premiers instants, puis se rendit compte que ces phrases étaient extrêmement communes. En fait, il avait l’impression de les avoir toutes dites à un moment de sa vie. C’était sans doute une coïncidence, parce que peut-être que tout le monde disait ces phrases dans la vie, mais cela le fit tiquer. S’asseyant alors sur le minuscule canapé inconfortable, son ami sanglotant dans son épaule, il essaya d’attendre que tout se calme au moins un peu.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, alors que le soleil se rapprochait dangereusement de la ligne d’horizon remplie de bâtiments, David avait enfin arrêté de pleurer, et regardait maintenant le vide avec passion, la lumière basse faisant ressortir ses incroyables cernes. Bon Dieu, depuis quand n’avait-il pas dormi. Le silence régna pendant plusieurs minutes encore, les deux tentant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, puis le plus jeune prit la parole.

Et il expliqua.

Tout.

En détails.

La voix.

Lui.

Les rêves de fin du monde.

Les années d’hôpital psychiatrique qui n’avaient servi à rien.

Sa théorie.

Ce pourquoi il était là.

Tout.

Évidemment, Grégoire restait bouche bée, et il avait l’air ailleurs pendant un bon moment, mais c’était bien mieux que ce qu’il avait imaginé. Il n’était pas parti, ne s’était pas mis en colère, ne s’était pas moqué de lui. C’était bien, bien mieux que ce qu’il avait imaginé. À ce niveau, la fin du monde lui avait l’air inévitable, mais au moins, son âme sœur ne serait pas trop en colère contre lui. C’était déjà ça. 

-Je… articula celui-ci, encore un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Donc selon toi, on est des âmes sœurs. Ok, pourquoi pas, j’aime cette théorie, c’est plutôt cool. Mais aussi selon toi, plus on va se rapprocher, plus la fin du monde elle aussi va se rapprocher. Beaucoup moins cool, ça. Mais du coup, est-ce que tu sais à quel niveau on a besoin d’être proches pour que le monde se finisse ? Parce que si c’est juste un câlin, je crois qu’on a déjà sauté le pas. Par contre, si c’est-

-Attends, attends, l’interrompit David, incrédule. Du coup, tu me crois ? Tu veux pas plus de preuves que ça ?

-Bah évidemment enfin ! T’as vu dans quel état t’es ? Tes cernes vont jusqu’à ton nez et ton appart’ est rempli de phrases que j’ai dites ces dernières années, sans que tu m’aies vu une seule fois depuis la fin de ton collège ! Et puis, j’ai toujours eu une confiance aveugle en toi, dés que je t’ai vu. Je me suis jamais dit que tu pouvais me mentir, et c’est toujours le cas.

Si le jeune homme n’avait pas un peu recouvert de ses forces, il l’aurait embrassé sur-le-champ. Mais il avait encore les capacités de tout juste se retenir. Sauf qu’apparemment, ce n’était pas le cas de Grégoire, qui prit brusquement son visage (rougissant) entre ses mains et le regarda en plein dans les yeux en lui parlant.

-Tu sais quoi, moi je m’en fous de la fin du monde. C’est dingue à quel point j’en ai rien à battre. Je crois que j’ai même envie de la provoquer. Je sais pas ce qui va la déclencher, s’il faut qu’on se galoche ou qu’on couche ensemble -à ces mots, David rougit encore plus-, mais en tout cas, je suis putain de prêt. Tu m’as manqué, bordel.

Le baiser qui suivit n’avait rien de fatal pour les deux. Au contraire, il avait le goût d’une nouvelle vie, la douceur du paradis et l’ardeur de l’enfer. David avait l’impression de tout juste commencer à enfin vivre et à voir les vraies couleurs, alors que Grégoire redécouvrait l’amour, un amour qu’il n’avait jamais vu avant, tellement fort qu’il comprenait un peu pourquoi le monde devait imploser juste après. Rien n’avait été si beau qu’à ce moment-là. C’était à la fois l’accomplissement de tout ce qu’ils avaient jamais entrepris, et un nouveau départ sur toute leur vie. Ils étaient âmes sœurs, destinés à se retrouver, un jour ou l’autre. S’éviter était inutile, la fin du monde aurait fini par être provoquée de toute façon.

-J’aurais jamais pensé que la fin du monde aurait été aussi agréable, souffla David, à sa plus grande surprise.

Puis, la lumière intense de l’explosion les aveugla et ils moururent quelques secondes après, sans jamais se séparer

**Author's Note:**

> haha alors ça va, franchement ct pas chialax-chialax mais bon c le nouvel an trkl  
> bref si vous voulez me follow sur twi pck waw vous avez adoré c'est @/ewproductivity, jsuis super active  
> en tout cas bonne année hein  
> essayez de pas mourir ce serait chouette  
> des bisous <3


End file.
